I Choose You
by Nitroid
Summary: Aomine contemplates Kise. A future!fic with a lot of love.


**Aomine contemplates Kise. A future!fic.**

The glowing numbers on the digital wall clock says that it is three in the morning, and Aomine is awake. He feels slightly disoriented. Maybe Kise has bumped him in his sleep, but no; the blond's leg is squeezed between his own thighs, arms thrown around him possessively. Realizing that the culprit is his quietly buzzing phone, Aomine checks his social status update, and smiles at the photo of Midorima and Takao tying the knot in Paris. They look blissful as their hands interlock, caught in mid-laugh, not even fully looking at the camera. Their happiness floats out through the screen and envelopes him in a warm bubble of love.

For a moment, Aomine is slightly jealous.

Kagami and Kuroko have already tied the knot at the ripe age of thirty. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi had gotten married two months ago, and were probably still celebrating their honeymoon abroad.

As he places his phone back on the bedside table, a thought strikes him, and Aomine frowns, the crease between his eyebrows marring his handsome features. Kise has never once said that he wants a marriage, which Aomine has been thinking of more often recently. He is certain that with all their friends getting hitched left, right and center, Kise should have been thinking of the same thing. Well, Aomine hopes that he has.

_Do I really know Ryouta that well?_

Worrying the choppy, layered strands of hair on the back of his head, Aomine tries not to think negative thoughts.

Kise fixes that by breathing out a short huff before nuzzling into his arm, and the worry is washed away. They have spent a total of twenty-two years together, with a lot of fights at the beginning, because they didn't understand each other well. As the years passed, their fights became less childish and made more sense. The more time they spent in each other's presence, first as old friends, then experimental partners, morphing into a couple, and then going steady till their current age - Aomine could read Kise's expressions like a book, and Kise could understand which mood he was currently experiencing through his non-commital grunts and shrugs.

Aomine knows Kise is pretty neat when he wants to be, and he can cook good food if he tries. Not world class chef-worthy, but it's still great, and Kise nails making Aomine's favorite steak with smoked teriyaki and barbecue sauce even better than Kagami does when he has them over at his place - though Kagami's is good, too. Kise knows just the right amount of steamed broccoli and carrots to go with it, accompanied with a healthy dollop of mash and beef gravy.

His favorite view is waking up and shuffling out of the bedroom to the front porch on Sunday mornings, smelling the familiar scent of detergent and hearing Kise's happy humming as he hangs up the washed laundry outside. And after, Kise would cook bacon with eggs and salad, and they would eat while watching an old movie.

On weekdays, it is Aomine who wakes up first, and after a quick groping session and sleepy kisses, Kise will stumble out of the bedroom to make breakfast. After another half hour of rolling around in bed, Aomine will hit the showers and put on his police uniform before heading downstairs to have Kise's special grilled cheese and toast with coffee. While he is eating and skimming the morning paper, Kise will pack a simple but healthy bento lunch into a bag for him to carry.

And when he comes home after work, to a warm, gravy scented house, Kise will come to the door to greet him with a loving smile and open arms, sometimes with only an apron on for a sweeter surprise, and other times fully clothed and wielding a gravy-covered ladle.

He knows he will barely have to put down his bag or shrug off his coat before he is hugged and kissed and pampered and shooed into a warm, already prepared bath.

Of course, not all is perfect as they still have minor disagreements, but they have learned to live and let go and making up with sex is still a great way to reconnect the fires in their bellies.

After fights, Kise has a way of silently radiating his anger, and he does not like to be touched or kissed while his emotions are still on the rise. Exactly the opposite, Aomine enjoys having confrontations until they come to a boiling point so at least things are said, but Kise has taught him that sometimes, some things mentioned while angry are better left unsaid. Much like learning not to touch his car's radiator before it has cooled down, Aomine has learned enough to let the blond walk away in silence to cool his head, and when Kise comes back to him with a level mind they can resume their talk, or reconcile, and fall in love all over again.

The breeze coming in from the window is growing chilly, with a scent of oncoming rain. Kise makes a soft murmur in his sleep, and nuzzles closer to Aomine's chest. Facing the window, Aomine can also smell Kise's scent, unmasked by the lotions or his favorite cologne, and Kise smells wonderful. Aomine knows that in the morning, Kise's natural scent will smell even stronger, and he will get really turned on because of that. And he hopes days like these will continue, because he really loves the way they have morning sex.

They have spent what feels many long years together, and at forty, Aomine knows that Kise is the only one whom he will spend the rest of his years with.

Gently extracting himself from the blond's hold, he gets up to pull the window shut and latch it just as the sky starts to drizzle. It will be colder in the morning, and when they wake up, he wants Kise to feel warm. When he climbs back into bed, Kise automatically moves closer to hug him. With a smile, Aomine pulls the blanket over them and dozes back into the throes of sleep with Kise in his arms.

He thinks of Takao's smile and Kuroko's shining eyes on his wedding day, and of Hyuuga's blush, and the scent of Kise's hair.

Tomorrow, he will ask Kise if he wants a ring.

**I think Kise would make a good cook.**


End file.
